Abandoned
by Hannaly
Summary: Jack returns home from TYTNW, and things... change for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**13/01/2014**

**Author's Note:**

**I will begin by saying that I'm uploading this because I want to see people's reactions to the turn the story takes in Chapter 5, so up to chapter 5 will be put up, which I guess is exciting. That does mean that I need you to review so that I can _see_ your reactions and know if it's a good direction or not.**

**This _will_ be the only new story I upload until I've either finished with one I haven't posted, or with both this and my Earth Angels Season One, which _is_ nearing the end.**

**I will only announce now, and at the end of the fic that I DO NOT OWN TORCHWOOD, ANY CHARACTER MENTIONED THAT ARE NOT IN THE ORIGINAL SERIES ARE MINE, BUT NOTHING ELSE IS!**

**There may be a touch of Doctor-Bashing in this fic, and a plethora of Gwen-Bashing, some possibly distressing themes (look at the title, it about speaks for itself), just to warn you all, and I guess that that is about all you need to know, so go ahead and read. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I HAVE EDITED CHAPTERS 1-5, THERE ARE QUITE A FEW LITTLE CHANGES, ESPECIALLY ON CHAPTERS 1 AND 3. SORRY FOR THE INCONVINIENCE, AND CHAPTER 6 WILL BE POSTED SOON.**

**Hannaly x**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Jack's return and welcome**

Jack had just been left on the Plass by the Doctor and Martha when his vortex manipulator bleeped. He stared at it in bemusement before moving into a shaded alleyway and pressing the button, knowing the caller could only be a select group of people, only two of which he'd be happy to hear from.

"_Jack!"_ A lilting Welsh voice exclaimed.

Jack beamed and replied "Ianto..." savouring the name on his tongue like he savoured his Welshman's coffee.

"_You're back..."_ Ianto said nervously.

"Meet me on the roof... Five minutes." Jack said before ending the call and jogging to the Millennium Centre's roof.

Five minutes later, Jack gazed over the city and said "I missed this: the busy streets; the normality; the stench of humanity that overpowers my advanced senses at times."

"So why you did stay away for so long?" Ianto asked from behind him.

Jack remained facing forwards as he said monotonously "The Doc is _really_ bad with precision landings. I'm surprised he didn't overshoot by ten years, let alone ten months. You're lucky, really, that the TARDIS had some control and could bring me back this close to when I left."

"Jack..." Ianto said, and Jack turned and gazed brokenly into Ianto's eyes. _"Jack..."_ Ianto whispered, holding his arms open, and it was enough. Jack dove into the Welshman's chest, sobbing. Ianto sank to the floor with him and carded his fingers through Jack's ungelled hair, rocking him back and forth.

Eventually, Jack's sobs quieted down and he said sleepily "I'm so sorry. Sorry, Ianto. I didn't want to go. I needed answers, but I swear I didn't want to go."

"I know, Cariad. I know you needed answers. I forgive you. Caru chi, anwylyd." Ianto muttered soothingly.

"Love you, too, my Yan." Jack said before falling asleep.

Ianto's eyes welled with tears and he cradled the immortal man to his chest, getting comfortable on the concrete roof. "I'm going to be here for you, my Cariad, until the world takes me away."

Jack had been asleep for an hour when Ianto saw he was beginning to have a nightmare. Jack twitched and whimpered, so Ianto began carding his fingers through Jack's hair. "Where were you, Jack?" He whispered as he calmed his love.

Jack gradually suddenly opened his eyes and screamed "IANTO!"

"Hush, Cariad, I'm here. I'm here, Jack." Ianto said desperately, and Jack turned in the Welshman's arms before sighing in relief and relaxing into the embrace, tears welling in his eyes once more. "Where were you? What happened?" Ianto asked earnestly.

Jack drew a fortifying breath and said "I… The Doctor… Saxon was an alien… Y…you need to look at UNIT's information on the Year That Never Was. I… I want to tell you, but I…" Jack began to sob and shake once more so Ianto hushed him and said "Come with me. The others will be out having dinner. The Hub will be empty."

Jack nodded and together, the two men rose. Jack kept a tight grip on Ianto's hand as Ianto led him to the Hub.

They went down on the lift, and Myfanwy screeched a welcome to Jack, making both men smile and Ianto say "She missed you, sir. We all did."

Jack squeezed Ianto's hand in understanding and replied quietly "I missed you all, too."

With a quiet nod, Ianto pulled Jack into his office before releasing his hand, allowing Jack to savour the moment.

With a relieved sigh, Jack sank into his chair and looked around before looking at Ianto and grinning. He then beckoned Ianto over and booted up his computer, entering the Mainframe and logging in to his server. He then entered UNIT's server and pulled up the above-Top Secret files for his year of torture before standing and walking away quickly.

On the files, Jack knew that there was a plethora of general information about his daily torture – no specific information, however, such as blood samples, DNA samples, etc. There was also information about what the Mas…_Saxon_ did to the world and individuals, including all rebels, and groups that were set up to fight aliens, such as Torchwood, Sarah-Jane's family, and many others.

Unable to watch Ianto's expressions as he read, Jack wandered around his room scrutinising the differences and evaluating the dirt.

Ianto, himself, began with the World section, and was in tears by the time he reached the Fires of Japan. He pulled himself together to read about the teams, and was shocked to find out that they had all been killed at different times. Every team, especially those with connections to Jack and the Doctor, had been wiped out. His heart wept for Jack, and the possibility of what he endured. He read Martha Jones' file next, and then her family's, followed by the Doctor's and saving Jack's for last.

Feeling nauseous, he opened the file. He read two sentences before tears began streaming down his face. He read five before he felt physically sick. Drawing a fortifying breath he ploughed on, knowing that although he was reading – and imagining – the torture Jack endured, Jack _had_ endured it, and he needed to know everything to know how best to help his love.

Finally, eyes red and wet, he was finished. Great gasping sobs escaped him, and he stood and pulled Jack into his arms, saying forcefully "You are never going through that again, Jack. I'll never let that happen to you again. And no matter what that madman said to you, you are not, nor ever will be wrong."

Jack nodded, and joined Ianto in his sobbing. Eventually, the cries quieted and Ianto pulled back slightly before drawing Jack into an explosive kiss. They kissed desperately, furiously, passionately, with an underlying tenderness that bespoke of their love for one another. Their kiss was interrupted after several minutes by the rift alarm, and they pulled away and went to Tosh's station before tracking the SUV.

* * *

It was dark when Jack and Ianto snuck into the small family home and listened in as the blowfish alien riled the team, forcing them to doubt themselves. Jack drew his webley and winked to Ianto before shooting the high alien through the forehead. The civilian screamed as the alien fell, revealing Jack.

"Hey, kids. Did you miss me?" He asked.

Everyone stood in shock, staring at their wayward Captain before Jack rolled his eyes and said "Gwen, get him into the SUV. Tosh, help her. Ianto, get the drinks, please. Owen, fix his shoulder and then call 999." Only Ianto began to move so Jack sighed and said "Now, people!"

That set them into action, Tosh sending puppy dog eyes to Jack whilst Owen and Gwen glared at him furiously.

* * *

They were all back in the Hub an hour later when Jack was alone with Gwen. "Why did you go?" Gwen was demanding.

"I needed to find my Doctor. I needed to know if he could fix me."

"And why did you come back if you found him?"

"Because I missed you all: The Doctor is good for a quick fix, but he's so lonely and old that he doesn't let anyone breach his defences further than being his Companion. I don't want to be like that. I respect the Doctor, but here, I have a family." Jack lifted Gwen's left hand and then blinked. "What's this?"

"That is an engagement ring." Gwen said.

"You're getting married?"

"Rhys proposed…" Gwen began and Jack beamed before pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you! You deserve to have a life outside Torchwood."

Gwen blinked and frowned as he hugged her – it most certainly wasn't the reaction she had expected. To be perfectly honest, she'd hoped Jack would sweep her off her feet, and steal her away from Rhys.

Jack left Gwen alone, going in search of Tosh. He found her tapping away at her computer. As soon as she felt Jack's presence, she hid what was on her screen and surreptitiously wiped her damp eyes. With a sigh, Jack drew her into his arms. "It's okay, Tosh." Jack said "You were curious, and I don't mind. I just don't want Gwen to know, nor do I want any of you to know all the details. That sort of thing is best reserved for the nightmares of the survivors, rather than the innocent."

Tosh gripped Jack and whispered furiously "You don't deserve this! And you don't deserve our anger. You hurt us by leaving without a word, but we all understand why you went."

"I am sorry, Tosh, but had I not gone when I did – had I been even a second later, I would have missed my chance."

"You got your answer, though?" Tosh asked, wiping any remaining tears from her eyes.

Jack nodded, and she said "Good." They stood in silence, clinging to each other before Tosh whispered "I missed you, Jack."

"And I, you, Toshi." Jack replied.

A rift alert caused them to draw apart, and everyone sprinted to the main area of the Hub. "Everyone to the SUV." Jack ordered.

"But Jack, there isn't enough room!" Gwen complained

Jack looked at Gwen with a raised eyebrow – something he'd learnt from Ianto, before _that_ year – and said "It is a five seater. There are five of us. Plus, it's an SUV…"

"…and SUVs are spacious." Ianto completed before blushing.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were stood at the bottom of a car park, looking down at a body when Jack's VM bleeped. "That seems to be happening a lot today. I hope it's the Doctor."

He pressed the receive button and felt his heart drop.

"I can't believe I got the answering machine. What can you be doing that's more important than me? Anyway, you've probably traced the energy shift, found the body - all me. Sorry about the mess, bill me for the clean-up. Now, Drinks! Retro-log the transmission coordinates, that's where I am. And hurry up, work to do." A pause then "Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

"Um, who was that?" Ianto asked.

Jack frowned and said "A time agent. This is not good. Ianto, with me: The rest of you, go to the Hub, if Ianto and I can't be rid of him, then we'll bring him to the Hub. He'll need to be contained and whatever you do, nobody – I repeat _nobody_ – kiss him. He'll have a toxic lip balm on – an old trick."

Ianto nodded and the others stood, confused before watching as the SUV screeched away.

"Perfect, back for one day, and already storming off without telling us the truth. And where the bloody hell was he, anyway?" Owen spat.

"We should do as he said. I trust him to know what's going on. We all need to. He'll probably talk to you alone soon. I'm positive he'll need to discuss some things."

Owen frowned and Gwen said "You know where he went, don't you?"

Tosh simply ignored the question and said "Come on, we need to get back to the Hub and wait for Jack and Ianto."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack floored the pedal as he said "He was my partner in the agency. We were _together_ together, and I was pregnant with his kid. We had been stuck in a time loop for five years. I was going in to labour just a month before it ended, and he cut her out. Men have to have C-sections, you see. She didn't survive because we didn't have the correct supplies. He didn't care. To him, our baby was an inconvenience, but to me, she was an angel. I called her Belkyra _(pronounced Bell-[K-eye]-rah)_. She lived for three days, during which I called her Ky _(K-eye)_. When she died, my heart broke, and I saw him as whom he truly was. He went by Joselan _(Joss-el-lan)_, then. After we got out of the time loop, I was reassigned a partner, and Joselan stalked me, and then I lost two years of my memories and went rogue. He's a reminder of my past and the man I was then. I don't love him, and never could again, but he will greet me in his normal way, and to stop him from going after you, I need to respond. I need you to know this, and remember that no matter what, it is you I love, and not him: _You_ that I need, not him." Jack looked at Ianto with hope and an apology.

"I know, Cariad." Ianto said understandingly. "I know."

Silence reigned in the car until Jack pulled to a stop and said "You take the back. Stay ten paces from him at all times and keep your gun on him. If you're closer, he'll be able to disarm you before you can squeeze the trigger. Don't shoot if we start throwing punches."

Ianto nodded and left after giving Jack a quick kiss.

Jack entered the club, smiling from the kiss. His ex-partner stood at the opposite end of the room, and with a frown, Jack stalked forwards.

The time agent reciprocated his movement, and they stopped within two inches of one another, both staring into blue eyes.

Suddenly, they lunged forwards and began kissing furiously, bordering on aggressive. Jack pulled away first and punched his ex-partner in the jaw. It was reciprocated with a punch to the stomach, starting their usual fight.

Eventually, both men pulled their guns and grinned with their adrenaline high.

"You're putting on weight." The time agent declared.

"You're losing your hair." Jack retorted.

"What _are_ you wearing?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, note the stripes."

"Captain John Hart, note the sarcasm."

"Hey," Jack said, offended, "I worked my way up through the ranks!"

"I bet the ranks were very grateful" John Hart joked. "I need a drink."

"I thought you'd never ask." Jack said, sitting beside his kind-of-friend.

Jack watched as John downed a full bottle of vodka, knowing that although it is more like beer to 51st century humans, the faux-captain had already drunk several bottles and was well on his way to pissed, _dangerously_ pissed.

Jack sighed "So, why are you here?"

John grinned "Can't I just have popped in to say hi to my partner."

"_**Ex**_-partner." Jack said. "And no, you can't. What are you trying to pull?"

"You're not still hung up about the brat, are you?" John asked incredulously.

"You get pregnant and then watch your new born daughter starve to death and tell me." Jack retorted bitterly before saying "I've moved on, John. That was a long time ago. I've fathered other children, and had different partners since then. You're a piece of my past I'd rather forget, and your presence endangers my city."

"_Your_ city? I thought you would like to get in on my con. We've always worked well together. But oh well. I suppose you have a team? Maybe we could make a deal. I'm after an Arcadian diamond. I followed the key, which is in three pieces, here."

"Yes, _my _city. No, I don't want to join your con. I like it here – the people, the sights, the smells…"

"…the sex?" John inserted innocently.

Jack ignored him and continued "…and I don't want the damage you're sure to bring screwing up what I have here. If I help you find the key, you leave without a single glance backwards."

"And if I don't?" John asked cockily.

"Then I and my team shoot you dead. You leave or you're dead. It's as simple as that."

"Ooh, so you do have a team! Do you have a name? I love team names." John said.

"It's Torchwood."

John frowned, recognition in his eyes before he said "Oh, not Excalibur? Uh, Blizzard? Bikini Cops? No? Torchwood. Oh, dear."

Jack sighed "Well, it's better than 'Time Agency'. How is it, by the way? They still causing trouble?"

John's frown deepened and he said "I thought you knew. The Agency was closed. Only five of us left. The people who closed it arrested nearly everyone – most were killed for their crimes or shot whilst resisting. They blew HQ up, so there's no way it can re-build."

Jack patted John's shoulder with understanding, but inwardly though '_about time, too._'

"Let's go." Jack said. "Ianto, get the SUV started, please."

"Ianto?" John asked curiously.

"My PA." Jack said possessively. "He's out of bounds, John. In fact, my entire team are out of bounds."

John pouted but followed Jack anyway.

* * *

The three men arrived at the Hub ten minutes later, and Jack took John down via the lift as Ianto parked the SUV. John grinned at the base, and went to follow Jack off the platform when Jack stopped him, Tosh and Owen coming to flank him.

"Weapons on the tray, John." Jack said, gesturing to the tray Tosh was holding.

With a much-put-upon sigh, John withdrew two guns and placed them on the tray before attempting to step off once more. Jack stopped him again and said with an eye roll "All of them, John."

"That is all of them, Jacky-boy." John said with fake innocence.

Owen stepped forwards and ran his scanner over the visitor. He began reciting the type and placement of the weapons John had hidden on him, causing John to sigh in defeat and unload the weapons.

Fully satisfied, Jack finally let him off the concrete slab and said "So, introductions. Toshiko Sato, Doctor Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper and you've met Ianto Jones. Team, this is Captain John Hart. We're to help him retrieve what he came to get, and then he's leaving."

"But Jack…" Gwen began, drawing John's attention.

"Hello, gorgeous."

"She's engaged, and I told you earlier." Jack said, scolding.

John rolled his eyes and turned to Tosh "Hey, beautiful, and greetings Doctor Sexy."

Jack sighed and Owen groaned "He's as bad as Jack."

"Okay, so, here's the deal…" Jack began, leading everyone to the conference room, which had been moved.

* * *

It was three hours later that Jack was waking from being thrown off the roof. He groaned in pain and sat up. The movement caused his battered and unhealed internal organs to scream, and Jack vomited weakly before touching his comms. "Y…Yan, n…need help. N…not h…healed. J…John's g…gone."

'_Jack? What happened? Owen says to tell you that unless you're desperate, you need to wait. Gwen kissed the bastard. We may lose her, Jack.'_ Ianto said frantically.

"Owen l…look after her. N…need you. B…bring Tosh. Get Gwen to ho…'ospital. Tell him to tell them a…an…antidote T…TW769." Jack said, groaning and panting.

'_How bad are you, Jack? Tosh and I are on our way now.'_

"Back healed. Or…organs d…damaged. H…healing t…too s…s…slow."

'_Just about there, now, Cariad. Hold on for me. Please, Jack?'_

"H…hurry." Jack forced out before slouching onto the floor with a gasp of pain.

Jack's eyelids fluttered open when he heard Ianto's call, and he tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace. Ianto tore open a needle Owen had passed to him before they had separated, and stabbed it into Jack's arm, releasing the painkillers Jack had synthesised for himself in the Sixties. They worked within two minutes, and Jack sat up as though pain-free and said "Now we go after John and kill him, or toss him back into the rift, at the very least."

Ianto nodded in agreement whilst Tosh silently helped him help Jack stand. The three of them then rushed back to the Hub.

Tosh and Ianto entered first, leaving Jack as a surprise (according to Jack, at least; they did it so they didn't damage their captain too much).

With two weapons pointed at him from over ten feet away, John raised his hand in surrender. Jack stepped forward and said "You really messed with the wrong man."

John's mouth dropped and he eventually forced out "W…what? You were dead. **I killed you!** How are you still alive?"

Jack grinned tightly "I'm immortal, me. I can't die. Fixed point in time and space."

"All that life, and you can't spend a section with me?" John asked, hurting.

"I'm sorry. I stopped loving you when our baby died and you laughed. Joselan died that day for me. You are what was left, and I could never love you."

"It's Eye-candy, isn't it? I could never match up to his perfection for you."

"I love _Ianto_, but this has nothing left to do with him, and everything to do with you." Jack sighed tiredly before saying "However, due to my love for Joselan, I won't kill you. I won't kill you, but I want you gone forever."

John nodded in sad acceptance before turning back to complete the puzzle-key. What happened next shocked them all.

The female in the hologram mocked John, and then the bomb attached to his chest and began counting down from one hour. Everyone froze before Jack shouted at John for his sheer idiocy.

Tosh went to her station and found a rift activity prediction for 55 minutes away, in the same place John came through. Jack and Ianto talked quietly as John stared in shock. Ianto and Tosh then, under Jack's orders, grabbed John and pulled him to the SUV, rushing him to the car park.

Jack remained in the Hub and mixed samples of everyone's blood before jumping in Ianto's car and speeding to the car park. He had ten minutes before the rift activity and eleven before the explosion.

He arrived with five minutes to spare and stabbed John in the heart with the needle. The bomb deactivated and Ianto collected it, placing it in a containment box.

John turned to Jack and said "Are you sure? We would be great together – the two of us versus the universe."

Jack rolled his eyes and kissed John "Sorry, but I have everything I need with me. I'm happy, John. I hope that one day, Joselan will be back, and happy once more. Happy with someone else, though. Five years, and you lost your mind. Maybe you just need five years of healing."

John walked away, towards the opening rift and winked to Tosh and Ianto before saying "You should have come, Jacky-boy. We could have found Grey."

He then disappeared and Jack collapsed.

Ianto rushed to him, and caught him as he fell.

"We need to get him to the Hub!" Ianto said, so Tosh joined them both and crouched down, pulling Jack's arm around her shoulder. Ianto duplicated the action, and together, they dragged their boss to the SUV.

Ianto dashed around and climbed in the driver's seat. "Tosh, call Owen. Tell him to leave Gwen at the hospital and get to the Hub: Jack needs him."

Tosh nodded and made the call.

"_I'm already there. I've got news."_ Owen said before hanging up. Tosh worried at her lip, looking down at Jack, and thinking _maybe Gwen's better…or maybe she died. I'm not sure which one I'd prefer. She acted so…badly whilst Jack was gone, and when he was back: Poor Rhys, either way._

Jack groaned beside her, so she began carding her fingers through his hair.

"Toshiko…" Jack said. "please…please spare her. Spare _them_. You've already taken Gwen and my Ianto, _please, Master, I…I beg you, spare them._" Jack rambled, delirious in his pain.

Ianto pulled into the Hub car park as Jack began to struggle, and he gently awoke his love from his nightmare.

"Jack," he said softly, "Cariad, you're home. You're safe now, but Owen needs to look after you."

Getting no response, Ianto lifted Jack into his arms and carried him bridal-style to the medical bay.

Owen immediately injected him with a strong sedative and more of his painkillers.

"He should be fully healed by now." Owen stated, annoyed, before demanding "Why isn't he fully healed?"

Tosh replied, seeing that Ianto wasn't paying attention, concentrating deeply on his Jack, "Come here, I'll show you. Jack was about to tell you when John's rift alert came up."

Owen followed Tosh to her computer and spent twenty minutes reading UNIT's files before swearing explosively. "He's exhausted and malnourished; his trick won't work properly until he's well rested and well fed." Owen eventually declared, after impressing both Tosh and Ianto with his range of vulgar vocabulary, which extended to seven Earth languages and twenty alien languages.

Silence pervaded the Hub before Tosh asked "Are we telling Gwen?"

Owen's expression turned sad. "Gwen's currently residing in drawer 1637. We'll need to search her belongings and make a cover story – something that'll ensure a closed coffin, of course."

Both his colleagues nodded sadly, understanding fully what he was saying.

"Jack won't be happy." Tosh said.

"He'll blame himself." Ianto added.

"No, he won't." Owen contradicted. "CCTV proof – Gwen kissed Hart, Hart followed Jack's rules until Gwen puckered up."

"Poor Rhys." Tosh said, and the boys nodded in agreement.

* * *

That night, the three friends sat and watched over their drug-induced-sleeping boss. As the clocks struck six am, Owen pressed Jack's hand to the Bekeran scanner and smiled in relief. "He's all healed. We can stop the drugs. He'll wake in thirty minutes."

"I'll get breakfast." Ianto said, leaving Jack for the first time that night.

"I guess I'll visit Rhys – news to break, and Rhys knew Jack was AWOL, he'll blame Gwen's death on Jack's reappearance." Owen said.

"I'll watch over Sleeping Beauty, then." Tosh said.

When Jack finally woke, it was to all three faces, having slept past the half hour mark and then some. "Where's Gwen?" Was his first question as he sat up and looked around.

Owen sighed and said "You need to watch something first."

Jack nodded and Tosh put the CCTV images on screen. Jack watched in growing anger as Gwen came on to John, and then snogged him senseless.

"Where is she? I'll bloody kill her – that or retcon her back to nappies!" He demanded.

"Drawer 1637: She's dead, Jack. I didn't get to her soon enough. Rhys has been informed of her death, and is making proper arrangements – Torchwood is paying." Owen replied.

"I've terminated her employment record – death by Torchwood. She'll be shown on record as an average field agent, with no negative repercussions to her idiocy. According to the cover story, she was killed in the line of duty by a terrorist." Ianto added before saying "Now, breakfast, and then you and I have the morning off. There are a couple of people who are anxious to hear from you."

Jack looked puzzled, but nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jack's family reunion, including Ianto**

Jack and Ianto left the Hub hand in hand, knowing both Owen and Tosh were happy for them, even if Owen pretended to be annoyed with their relationship.

"So, where to?" Jack asked.

"Well, your daughter called twice, once when you were declared Public Enemy number 2; and the second was about three months after that. She had hoped you'd be back by then. Apparently both she and Stephen were worried." Ianto said stoically.

Jack bit his lip and said "I'm sorry I didn't tell you: I've spent so long hiding our relationship to protect them that I never spoke of it to anyone. Not even the Doctor was told."

Ianto frowned and said "Do you mind that I know?"

Jack stopped and spun Ianto to face him "Not at all. I _love_ you – am _in_ love with you – and because of that, I'd willingly trust you with every single one of my secrets, but I _can't_ without affecting time lines."

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack "I know, Cariad. Trust me, I know."

Jack nodded happily and they walked off again.

It took an hour to reach Alice's house, and when they did, Jack sat nervously in the car. "What if she doesn't want to see me?" He asked Ianto.

Ianto cradled the nervous immortal's face in his hands and kissed him gently before saying "_She_ called _you_, Cariad. She wants to see you're okay. Trust me."

Jack nodded and the two men exited the car. The walked hand-in-hand to the front door, and Jack knocked carefully.

The door was thrown open to reveal a dark haired woman with Jack's sparkling blue eyes. "Dad." She whispered reverently.

"Alice." Jack replied carefully. The father and daughter stared at one another, talking with their eyes, until a small blonde boy shouted "UNCLE JACK! You came! You're safe! Mummy and I were really worried."

Jack grinned and crouched down as the boy leapt into his open arms. "Hey, soldier, how are you?"

"I'm okay. Mummy was worried, though." Stephen replied into Jack's shoulder.

"Oh, and why was that, Sport?"

"Bad men wanted you on the TV, and then you were caught and her head hurt lots. Then you were nowhere. Why were you nowhere, Uncle Jack?"

"Ah, you see, the bad man who caught me held me for a long time, and I had to wait to be rescued by a friend, so I couldn't escape, or talk to anyone. I promise I'll never lose contact unless both you and your mum want me to. Then, you'll know that if you don't hear from me, I can't get hold of you. Good enough, Soldier?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Stephen said happily before leaping from Jack's out of Jack's embrace and asking "Who's he, Uncle Jack?"

"Um," Jack said awkwardly "Ianto, my _sister_ and _nephew,_ Alice and Stephen Carter. Alice, Sport, this is Ianto Jones, my… partner."

Ianto smiled nervously, surprised that he wanted his daughter (who happened to be _older_ than Ianto) to know about their relationship, let alone his grandson.

"Cool!" Stephen declared. "Does that mean he's my Uncle Ianto?"

Jack looked at Alice, leaving the decision with her. She was trying not to gape at Jack's declaration, knowing he'd not had any permanent relationships since her mum. She realised that something had been asked, and blinked to clear her head. "Um, o...okay, Stephen, Uncle Ianto it is."

Stephen cheered and hugged an awkward but relieved Ianto before grabbing his hand and dragging him into the back garden.

"Dad?" Alice queried.

Jack sighed. "I was with my Doctor. He can't fix me. Ianto and I were lovers for about a year – give or take a few months – when I disappeared on him. I got back two days ago, after just over a year away for me, and he took me back. He's something special, Melissa. He loves me like no one else ever has, and I love him too. I love him like I've never loved anyone before, and probably never will again. He's good both for and to me, sweetheart, and you have no idea how happy you made me when you accepted him, just then."

"Well, as long as I never have to call him 'Tad'." Alice said with a smirk.

"I don't think he'd want you to, either." Jack said with a full Harkness grin, and both father and daughter burst out laughing.

Eventually, their laughter slowed to a stop, and Alice said quietly "I'm glad you're okay, Dad. I may not like the not-ageing thing, but at least you're alive, and will always be there for me, even if it's when I'm old and wrinkly with grey hair and weak bones."

"You know I'll never purposely abandon you, sweetheart. I love you."

"And I love you, too." Alice admitted, hugging Jack.

Jack pulled away, beaming, and Ianto and Stephen re-entered the house, both out of breath.

"So anyway, Ianto thought I should pop by – stop you both worrying – but we'd better head out: lots to do, time to make up. You know how it goes." Jack said with a wicked grin, causing Alice to groan and say "Eww, gross."

Stephen looked confused, and Ianto blushed deep red.

Jack crouched down and hugged Stephen close, listening as Alice said politely "It was nice meeting you, Ianto. I hope you'll keep Jack in line."

Ianto blushed deeper as he shook his Captain's daughter's hand and said "It was nice meeting you, too, Alice: Much better than talking over the phone. And, don't worry: only those trusted by Jack above all things know about your relationship. You and Stephen are, and will always be safe."

"Thank you." Alice whispered, hugging Ianto quickly.

Jack stood once more and took Ianto's hand, kissing Alice on the cheek as he pulled his Welshman out of the house.

"Thank you for that." Jack said as they made their way back to Cardiff.

Ianto merely nodded.

"You know, for the first time since she was twelve, she told me that she loved me: The first time in thirty years. And soon, I'm going to have to withdraw from her life – soon, it'll be too obvious to Stephen that I'm not ageing whilst his mother is. She's already ten years older than my assumed age. I can only just pass as 32, but I was 29 when Rose brought me back. 29 and I haven't aged in any way, except mentally, since then."

Ianto hummed and Jack rolled his eyes. "You know, when I was ten, I dressed as a girl and demanded everyone to call me 'Jennifer'. My dad told me to either take the clothes off or change my name to something that actually suited me, so I wandered around wearing the clothes of a stripper, demanding people call me 'Misty'."

Ianto nodded again, causing Jack to frown and say "Then, when I was fifteen, my mum took me to her friends and the four of us had a massive orgy – my first experience of sex; that was, and some of the things Mum taught me..."

Ianto cracked and began laughing "God... th...that's revolting! I...God, Jack!"

Jack laughed as well and said "All lies. I was five when I wore girls' clothes. I've never had a sexual encounter with my mum, thank the gods, but she did introduce me to my first bed partners. They weren't her friends, just strangers she'd met that needed a room for the night. They were nice, and both extremely hot, and I do mean _hot_, their average temperature ran twenty degrees Celsius above normal human temperatures."

Ianto snorted and said "I was wondering how long it would take you before you cracked."

"I'd crack after five minutes for you, Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack said seductively.

"Can it, Harkness. Wait until we're home."

"How long's that going to take?" Jack whined.

"Five minutes." Ianto replied sardonically.

They made it in the front door before Jack pushed Ianto against the wall and kissed him desperately. "I... love... you... Jones... Ianto... Jones" Jack declared between kisses. "And... I... had... a... while... to... think... while... I... was... hanging... around... Jones... Ianto... Jones... I… really… want… a… family… with… you… _**so**_…" Jack said before pulling away slightly and gazing earnestly into Ianto's eyes "Will you marry me, Yan?" Jack asked cautiously.

Ianto froze for several minutes as his mind processed Jack's words, and when it finally caught up, he slowly began to grin. He then nodded slowly as his mouth began to form the words "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you, Jack."

Let's just say that, that night, Ianto learnt engagement celebration sex was so much better than make-up sex, and both men looked forward to their wedding night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Not****e: Many small changes made here!**

**Chapter 3**

**Abandoned in the alley**

Three weeks after returning home, Ianto had been forced to stay outside whilst Jack did his mysterious/romantic routine, and decided he wanted dinner to be a surprise, so he was wandering around the streets, knowing Jack would be about an hour. He'd been wandering for about forty minutes when he saw Jack wave to him. Jack had been standing beside the car, and was now making his way to Ianto, who was a ways down the street.

Passing an alleyway, Jack heard a grizzling noise. He immediately waved Ianto over and drew his webly in one smooth motion.

He heard Ianto making his way over, so entered the alley. It was dark, and Jack was wondering if it had been weevils, or a mere cat, when he heard the noise again. Whatever it was was behind a huge dumpster. _Weevil or cat, weevil or cat_ Jack chanted in his mind, and he relaxed slightly as he heard Ianto arrive. The two men then took either end of the dumpster and, with a nod over it, began to push it away from the wall.

There, on the floor, lying naked in a cardboard box, was a baby. Jack leapt forward, holstering his gun before he lifted her up and held the tiny baby girl to his chest as he wrapped his coat around her. He ignored the blood and afterbirth on her. Ianto holstered his weapon and approached Jack.

"She's tiny, Yan, much too tiny. Check the area for a mother. She's not been here long – she's too warm and still wet, so it was in the last thirty minutes." Jack said calmly. Ianto nodded and searched the area, bringing the CCTV up on his PDA.

It took him ten minutes, but he finally stood over the lifeless, bloodied body of a sixteen year old girl. After twenty minutes and an alien-tech-speeded search through all the data Mainframe held, he found she was called Sammie Thompson, a young girl he now recalled, having met her briefly once or twice, through their lives. With a sigh, he pressed his comms and said "Jack, the mother is a now-deceased sixteen year old. Her medical records say nothing about a pregnancy, and…" He crouched down and lifted her left arm, "…she was a drug addict. Records say she was an orphan with no surviving family – I know she had a sister who died of ovarian cancer, I think. Abby was Rhia's friend growing up, and I'm almost certain Sammie is her runaway little sister.

"Sammie was living with a twenty eight year old man, according to her most recent records. He was her boyfriend, according to her old clinical psychologist's notes: most likely the baby's father. But, that's only if these year-old records are at all believable.

"There's blood around here, which makes me think the baby was born here, and there's a footprint in it, suggesting someone was with her and separated the child from her mother while abandoning them both. CCTV shows a hooded man, but not much else."

Jack sighed and said "What do we do, Yan? We call the police and not only do they get involved with Torchwood, but she'll just be dumped in the care system."

"We could go rogue with this: fake a car crash – I'd _like_ to put her _dead_ boyfriend in it with her, but we could simply make it look as though she jacked the car, and then fire it, falsify birth records for the child and find her a family."

Silence ruled as Jack thought. "I like your idea, but do… can…" Jack looked down at the bundle in his arms and stroked her face gently before sighing and saying vulnerably "W…what if _we_ were to adopt her. We must have found her for a reason – you know I don't believe in coincidence. And I really want a family with you, and she… her appearance seems like it was meant to be. Please, Ianto."

Ianto walked towards Jack and sighed over his comms "I want a family with you, too, and I know we've discussed the possibility to prepare for the future, but are you certain there aren't too many changes going on at once?"

Jack left the alley and watched Ianto as he came closer "The twenty-first century is where everything changes. You, Ianto Jones, realised that you weren't completely straight, and are now in a relationship with an immortal man. You work for Torchwood and survived Canary Wharf. If anyone can handle changes like this, it's the two of us – the immortal man and the 'tea boy' both abandoned at one point by people they loved. This abandoned little girl needs us. Emily Carys Harkness-Jones needs us."

Ianto's breath hitched and he reached a hand up and cupped Jack's face. "I love you, so much." He whispered before carefully pressing a tender kiss to his fiancée's lips. "Yes. She will be Emily Carys Harkness-Jones, and she'll be _ours_."

Jack's smile of sheer joy could have lit the world for millennia to come.

"We need supplies – we're going to have to go back into the shop, but we can't take her with us…" Jack said.

"I'll go in, and get the basics – I'm pretty sure the supermarket will only have bottles, formula, bath stuff, clothes, nappies, toys and blankets. I'll by three changes of clothes, a pack of nappies, some baby wipes, three blankets and some baby bubble bath."

"If they have them, get some muslin nappies and some dummies, too." Jack said, and Ianto nodded before heading off. Jack, meanwhile, climbed into the car, their new daughter still held to his chest, wrapped in his greatcoat.

He turned the heating on and pulled her from his chest to check her over. She was definitely undersized – probably a combination of a premature birth and the drugs taken by Sammie. She grizzled at being taken away from his heartbeat, and Jack smiled. He then sighed and pulled out his phone.

'**Get prem baby clths. ECHJ 2 smll. J x.'** He texted to Ianto.

He then sent the address to Owen along with a message **'Take the body to the Hub. Full medical eval. DNA test included, please. Will explain tomorrow. JH'** before placing his phone on the dashboard and, with one hand, undid all his shirt buttons. He then lifted his under-top up and placed the tiny baby against his bare chest before pulling the top down over her, making sure her head stuck out through the collar. He re-buttoned his shirt and re-wrapped himself and his young child back in his coat. "There, baby girl, Daddy's got you: Taddy's just getting the shopping, and then we'll all go home. And tomorrow, you can meet your Uncle Owen and Uncle Tom, and Aunty Tosh, Aunty Martha and Aunty Tish. How does that sound, huh? And then Uncle Tom can check you over and make sure you're healthy."

He felt her breath huff gently on his neck and smiled softly to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Surprise!?**

The new family of three arrived home in good time, and Jack carried Emily and some shopping in whilst Ianto unlocked the flat, got the rest of the shopping, and locked the car. By the time they were resting, Jack had bathed and dressed Emily in a cream all-in-one, and Ianto had unpacked the rest of the baby things before clearing out a clothing drawer and lining it with blankets. He'd also made up three bottles of milk, had taken her off Jack and was currently feeding her.

"I guess you get her off to sleep and I'll go make dinner." Jack huffed.

Ianto hummed in agreement so Jack stood, and, pressing a kiss to Ianto's and Emily's foreheads as he passed, went to the kitchen and began slicing and dicing.

Emily was fast asleep and in her temporary cot by the time dinner was done, so Ianto joined Jack in the kitchen, and felt his mouth drop in surprise. On the table were plates of homemade breaded fishcakes, homemade chips, fresh bread and a pot of seafood sauce. Beside this were two bottles of ginger beer, and the oven hummed happily, suggesting dessert was cooking, too.

Ianto smiled at the nervous Jack, sat down, and took a bite of fishcake. He groaned audibly at how good it tasted, which caused Jack to grin and dig in. They ate in silence, savouring every mouthful of the delectable food.

When they'd finished the main, Jack had pulled out a steaming pie from the oven. The scent of apple pie and cream spread through the house, even when the last bite was gone, and Ianto rested his hand on his over-full stomach.

"That was…amazing, Jack. I think you'll have to cook more often, now."

Jack smiled, knowing how good Ianto's cooking was, too, and replied "How about we alternate days with one take away a week. You get Monday, Wednesday and Friday, and I get Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday. Saturday can be take away night."

"I'm good with that." Ianto said quickly, knowing that the Sunday roast was always his worst dish. Jack smiled, knowing what Ianto was thinking, and not caring – he rarely got to make a Sunday roast.

The two men sat chatting about the future, the weather and their daughter for hours, only to be interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Emily began to cry, so Jack went to her as Ianto went to the door.

"Hello?" Ianto asked, watching Jack and Emily behind him, rather than checking to see who was at the door.

"Ianto?" A very familiar voice asked. Ianto turned and saw his sister stood there, cheek red and swollen, and pyjamas scruffy. Holding her hands were two very sleepy little children.

"Rhiannon, what are you doing here?" He asked, confused.

"Johnny got drunk and hit me. I've left him. But more importantly, why can I hear a baby crying?"

"My fiancée and I have a new born daughter. It was… unexpected. We… used a surrogate, but she wasn't due for a few more weeks. We thought we had enough time, as we lost contact with the surrogate and weren't sure if she'd become pregnant." Ianto said, hiding his guilt and lies behind his mask, and still not opening the door to his sister and her children.

"Well, are you going to let me in to meet your future wife, and your daughter?"

"Ah, well, you see, m…my fiancée…well, he's got his hands full – we think the surrogate may have been a drug addict, you see. So…um, why are you here?"

Rhiannon frowned "You said you had room for us, if we ever had need. And did you say _he_? Since when have you been bender, Ianto?"

"I…I'm not…It's not men, it's just him. And I…" Ianto stuttered.

Jack, having heard most of the conversation, came to stand beside Ianto, hidden from view and cradling Emily to his chest as he rocked her gently. "Let them in, Ianto. They're family, and they need you." Jack said softly.

Ianto looked at him, biting his lip, before allowing the door to swing open and reveal his family.

"Hi," Jack said softly, knowing too much noise would disturb Emily once more, "I'm Jack. Ianto's told me a lot about you."

Rhiannon merely blinked, her mouth dropping open as she surveyed Jack.

"Rhia, he's mine." Ianto said possessively, causing Jack to smile happily and Rhiannon to snap her jaw shut and usher her children in. "They can sleep in the guest room – the bed's made up. You'll have to sleep on the sofa." Ianto stated, and Rhiannon nodded before leading her children to their bed.

Jack took Emily into his and Ianto's room and placed her back in her temporary cot – a drawer from under the bed – before joining the silent Ianto and stunned Rhiannon in the lounge.

An awkward silence grew until Jack huffed "So, Ianto and I have work tomorrow, I'm sure you've stayed here enough to know where everything is. Goodnight, Rhiannon: It was nice to meet you." He then tugged Ianto away.

Once the bedroom door was closed Ianto groaned "I hadn't wanted to tell her about me…about _us_ like that. And we have no idea how long they'll be here for."

"Well, we could always buy a house and allow her to live here. We'll need somewhere nice for our little princess to grow up."

"But she'll be back with Johnny soon." Ianto said.

Jack shook his head. "Her voice said it all – he used his last chance, and failed. She'll not be back with him. Please, Yan, I don't want Torchwood to take all of your family from you."

"Torchwood is my family, Jack: Owen and Tosh are my siblings, and you, Jack, you are my heart, and we have a daughter we can class as Torchwood, too."

"But you have a biological sister, and a niece and nephew who need you. They need you, Ianto. You can't turn them away – you'll never forgive yourself."

Ianto sighed in defeat and snuggled into Jack's arms, drifting off into a disturbed sleep: Emily did wake them up every two hours or so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**What!?**

The next morning a very tired Ianto stumbled to the kitchen, followed closely by an equally tired Jack, who was cradling a once-more-grizzling Emily. Both men had forgotten about their visitors, and so were surprised to find two small children sat at the table doodling on Ianto's expensive note paper.

"Oh…" Ianto said "I thought that was just a nightmare."

Jack smirked tiredly and said "Have many nightmares like that, do you?"

Shaking his head, Ianto silently began making coffee whilst Jack set the kettle to boil, pulling out an already-made bottle of formula from the fridge.

Both men worked around the other, as though in an intricate dance, and within twenty minutes, the fussy baby had a bottle of warm milk in her mouth, and both tired men had large mugs of strong, black coffee in their hands. Ianto was also stood at the hob, cooking pancakes for his nephew and niece.

"You can tell you've been together for a while." A soft voice said from the doorway, and the kitchen's occupants looked up and saw Rhiannon leaning on the doorframe. "I just don't know why you didn't tell me."

Ianto looked away guiltily before saying quietly "Jack disappeared just after it turned serious. He's only just gotten back, and since then, we've been run off our feet."

"Oh…" Rhiannon said awkwardly before sitting down.

Ianto quickly served up the pancakes and said "You've got your key. Jack and I are going into work. Emily's coming with us as we've got a doctor attached to our department. He can check her over."

"Why would you have a doctor attached to your department? You work for the bloody Tourist Information Centre!"

Ianto's face flashed guilt before Jack said "Ianto was promoted recently – he now works in a special division where medical knowledge is necessary. I introduced him to the head, and he was promoted… for his efficiency and skill."

"Efficiency and skill?" Rhiannon asked disbelievingly.

"At dealing with tricky customers – foreigners, idiot Englishmen, abysmal Americans – you know the sort." Ianto added quickly.

Ianto and Jack relaxed when Rhiannon nodded in acceptance, even if she still looked slightly doubtful.

"Anyway, we're going – you can do whatever you want. Bye!" Ianto said quickly pulling Jack from the room, pausing only to ruffle his niece and nephew's hair, and peck his sister on the cheek.

In the car, both men slouched momentarily in relief before Ianto sighed "_That_ was close. I hope she's not planning on staying long – I don't know how I'd deal with her, especially if she found out about Torchwood."

Jack smiled and Ianto pulled the car out of their parking space "If she does figure it out, we'll just have to remember she's your sister, and loves you. Plus, our flat's a two bedroom, and we definitely need a guest room, so why _don't_ we move – we'll find a nice three bedroomed house near the Plass, with a large garden and nice neighbours."

Ianto glanced quickly at Jack with a wicked glint in his eye and said "How about we look for a four bedroomed house and talk about the future?" He smirked before adding, in an innocent tone "After all, Emily shouldn't have to be an only child."

Jack looked over at his partner, who was watching the road. "I think, Mr Jones, that that may _just_ have been the sweetest, most beautiful idea I've ever heard, but how do you feel about pregnant men…?"

"If it were you, with _my_ child, I'd say bloody hell, yes!"

Jack smiled and began to ramble sweetly. "It'd take a while as I'd need to go on a medicine that counteracts the effects of the contraceptives in the rain, and we'd need to get more people in on the Torchwood team – people we can trust. We'd need a Junior Archivist; a couple of Field Agents – maybe even four – another doctor, but I guess a nurse will do if we can't find one good enough who's willing to work with Owen. Um, we'd need a General Assistant to take over most of your cleaning jobs; Hub Support and Transport would be good to have. Maybe if we expand enough, we can have departments, but we'd have to make sure that it doesn't become like Yvonne's Torchwood." Jack shivered in revulsion at the idea before grinning again and continuing. "We can do the Hub up a bit, make it more comfortable and organised – separate the Autopsy and Medical bay, give Owen a couple of his own fridge/freezers; enlarge Myfanwy's nest area, maybe even have Owen try to grow her a mate using some alien tech and recombining her DNA, although, maybe not – male pteranodons were notorious for their aggressive behaviour towards females – I guess we could just have Owen give her a female egg to hatch and raise. Oh, and maybe we could clear up the cells a bit – make them a bit more hospitable for the lower life forms – I know of some tech that Tosh could replicate that transforms a small enclosed space into the natural environment of any life form registered in 4720. They were banned after that, as it was considered to be a violation of some stupid Shadow Proclamation order."

"We're there, Jack. Go slow and don't scare the children with all your ideas." Ianto said before Jack could continue his ramble. Jack huffed but nodded – he was extremely glad that Martha and Tish had agreed to come and help him our after Gwen's death. Luckily for them, Tom had met Martha and instantly fallen for her – the residual impressions left behind due to being killed so close to the end of the paradox, according to the Doctor. Both Jones women had been free-floating, and Tom had followed Martha to Cardiff to 'get to know her better'.

Ianto entered hand in hand with Ianto, little Emily dozing against his chest, not even disturbed by the blaring siren. "Team meeting; now, please!" Jack called softly.

The team all raced to the conference room, taking their normal seats. Ianto slipped away from Jack to make coffee for the addicts as Jack headed first to his office to turn on the CCTV in the conference room (he should have done it last night, after his and Ianto's… _dabbling_).

Jack managed to be slow enough that he entered the room with Ianto just behind him. Emily was snuggled under his coat He stood at the end of the table, waiting for everyone to get comfortable before Ianto stepped forward and helped him from his greatcoat.

Too busy satisfying their addiction, it took three minutes of pleasurable groaning before Tosh gasped in shock and surprise.

"What is that?" Owen asked.

"That, _Doctor_, is a baby." Ianto said, rolling his eyes.

"I can see that, Tea-boy, what I can't see is a reason it's here."

"To take over the world, like all evil things do." Tish whispered into Owen's ear, causing him to snort into his coffee in amusement.

"Oi, our daughter does not plan on taking over the world, now or ever. She'll protect it, like her family does." Ianto said.

Silence reigned for moments before a simultaneous squeal deafened the men. "You boys are so cute!" Tish said with a smile as Martha and Tosh seemed to die from excitement.

"Hold on a minute 'ere. I hate being the voice of reason an' all, but WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOUR DAUGHTER! NEITHER OF YOU CARRIED HER, NOR DID YOU GO THROUGH THE LEGAL CHANNELS TO ADOPT HER!"

Jack rolled his eyes and said "Overdramatic, much? She was abandoned by her father just after her mother gave birth to her. The mother – a sixteen year old orphaned drug addict – is dead. There is no family on maternal, nor paternal, side that live, except her father. She would have died… and, we bonded." Jack finished softly.

"Emily is our daughter. We've already adopted her, as legally as any Torchwood member can bear/sire/adopt, or any rift refugees are British citizens from the 21st Century. Basically, according to the _very legal _certificates we filled in, we are her parents."

"Emily?" Tosh asked.

Jack smiled softly, a faraway look in his eyes "Emily Carys Harkness-Jones." He bit his lip and blushed when Tish gasped softly in surprise and understanding lit her face.

"What?" Everyone but Jack demanded of her.

"It… Jack…"

"I told her stories, whilst we were… _there_. Her favourite was the future I told her I planned with Ianto."

"He… he said they would buy a big home, huge, a mansion. They'd retire from Torchwood and, as Ianto aged, they would find and adopt kids, anyone who was abandoned."

"I told her that we'd have two kids per room, in a ten bedroomed house. We'd love every single one of them with all of our hearts, but the most precious would be our little girl, Emily Carys, because she was the catalyst to our marriage, the reason I proposed."

Ianto frowned "I'm not sure I want twenty-plus children, Jack. Hell, five's excessive, unless we open the Torchwood Orphanage, and 'adopt' children who show enough talents to be future agents. And to do that, we'd need to hire more than your proposed ten members of staff."

Ianto and Jack looked at each other and Ianto exclaimed "It was a method of showing you the stupidity of adopting so many children, Jack! NOT an idea."

Tish, Martha and Tosh all glanced at each other and said in synchronisation "We're in."

"Mum would be too." Tish added.

Jack smirked and said "I know _just_ the place!"

The three other men in the room sighed in defeat before slouching in their chairs and nodded their heads in reluctant agreement before sharing a pained look.

"I guess Martha and I are moving to Cardiff." Tom said. "You better put us on your pay roll, Captain."

"I guess you no longer need another doctor." Ianto sighed.

"I'm staying. I can manage the information centre and some bits of Hub work." Tish announced.

Jack grinned "Well, let's get this show on the road…"


	6. Chapter 6

**17/01/2014**

**Author's Note: I've changed the previous five chapters slightly, just so you all know, and a _tuppence__ is a two pence peice - English money and an English slang term I use, even though the younger generations of today's society don't understand/know_. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**The start**

Emily was checked over and Tom provided a formula to help wean her of the drugs her system was bombarded with as a foetus, but otherwise, he declared her as healthy as a slightly premature baby could be. Jack and Ianto both breathed a sigh of relief and kissed their dozing daughter. The three girls worked together to buy everything the new fathers would need, such as an actual cot, a Moses basket and other important, often overlooked, items. Owen stayed well out of the way, until the team meeting to sort out the Plan.

The plan came together quickly; they purchased a large property on the bay, mostly filled with empty warehouses and rubbish, and Ianto managed to swindle planning permission for them to knock the buildings down and build their orphanage/school, along with a separate cottage that would be his and Jack's home. The plot of land was secluded and close to the Hub, ensuring a quick response to emergencies. It also (known only to Jack and Ianto) had an Archives tunnel that ended far below it, meaning they could connect the school to the Hub, and therein aid the expanding operations. They had UNIT approved construction workers booked to build the place over the next three months, and Tosh had already managed to make a quick computer blue-print.

Sat around the table, Jack pointed out the tunnel, and Tosh added a hidden room, leading to it. Owen then told her how to alter the medical rooms to be better suited to privacy and ease of access to drugs and whatnot. Tom, who would be the Chief Medic at the school-they-had-yet-to-name, also gave his tuppence worth. Tish made suggestions about the arrangement of the dormitories, and how many per room. They eventually decided to base it around the most famous British private school – Hogwarts. In keeping with this, they created five separate dormitories, each with their own common room. The first four were for students, and had two separate rooms – one for the girls and one for the boys – which could fit in five students. This meant there would be a maximum of forty students living there.

The fifth dormitory would have one common room, and then separate apartments, allowing some of the Torchwood staff to work there. Each apartment was to have two en suite bedrooms, a kitchen, a study and a living room. This, Jack had said, was to ensure that the staff living there didn't feel as though they were living Torchwood all the time. It also gave them the opportunity to have (carefully screened) visitors, such as family, stay overnight, or even have a child or two of their own.

Ianto then listed all the add-ons Tosh had missed: a laundry room; store cupboards; offices for the teachers, Jack and himself; a reception at the entrance; toilets in the children's dormitories and near the class rooms (Tosh had blushed at this, realising she'd forgotten something this essential); a library with computers coming off of each common room; and a car park for the staff's and students' cars.

Eventually, after several hours and many breaks (Emily still wasn't able to settle, it would take her a while) they had an in-depth blueprint of their school.

"Now we just need a name." Jack said. "And no, we can't call it the 'Torchwood School of Alien-busting and Awesomeness'."

Owen said sarcastically "Oh, what a shame."

Ianto, on the other hand, grinned and said "Why not the Torchwood Institute of Extra-terrestrial Education?"

Jack rolled his eyes as everyone but a severely un-impressed Owen laughed at his joke.

"What about the Children of Time's Home and School. We'd call it COTHAS for short, and no one need know what COTHAS means." Martha spoke finally, after remaining silent throughout every other discussion.

Jack looked at her biting his lip. "I'm not sure… I don't know… don't think… He won't be happy with us for doing this, Nightingale."

She nodded, and Ianto coughed nervously before saying "Why not the Children of Torchwood's Home and Centre of Learning – COTHACOL, or even just COL for short. Then, when asked for the full name, our students can reply 'Centre of Learning' as opposed to try lying."

Jack beamed and Martha grinned whilst everyone else shrugged, except Owen who said "Now we've gotten the name, and the building plans, can we please go home. The Rift's been quiet all day, and is predicted for silence for the rest of the week…"

"Alright, goodnight everyone: Tomorrow, we talk about new staff members."


End file.
